Destiny
by soccer08
Summary: this story is about Shawn Johnson and Derek Hough. it takes place this season of DWTS with him and Kellie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about two people who are meant to be together, but have had a difficult time realizing it for themselves.**

Shawn's POV

_2 Weeks. 2 weeks was all it took for me to fall for him and its seems like forever that he's been gone. I don't know why I miss him this much; we were just dance partners after all right? Maybe I just miss how close we had gotten since our friendship was one of a kind. _

_As I climb out of bed I remember how the last months have been since DWTS had ended. I was excited for Val and Kelly but I was sad that Derek and me had lost. This competition was suppose to be the comeback that I needed after retiring. I was even more sad after we finished our interviews because it was the last time that I would see Derek…. or hear from him. Not one call. Not one stupid call from that stupid, gorgeous man after everything we went through together! I thought we had something special, something different! Oh Shawn, maybe you have to let it go._

I jumped in the shower and got dressed as my thoughts kept racing through my mind; temporarily shielding me from the harsh reality that I was living by myself in an apartment in Iowa.

I decided to turn on the T.V. to drown out the voices in my head. My German Sheppard Juliet came by and sat at my feet as I ate my fruit and prepared myself for the day ahead. I had 2 hours before I had to meet my manager, Jack, who said he had "important and exciting" news for me. I know that I should be 'on the edge of my seat' and all that crap but ever since the show ended nothing really excited me anymore. I was like a plane on autopilot waiting for someone to take me for a ride! All right, that sounded a little weird but you get my point…. maybe. Oh hell, I don't really care anymore. Not unless it's about Derek. What?

Derek's POV

"It's been months dude, when are you going to finally call her or something?" Mark said, knocking me out of my subconscious state.

"What are you talking about man?" I was a little confused since neither one of us had mentioned any girl since we sat down for brunch.

"Your little 'spark'. When are you gonna call her and do the nasssssty? The no pants dance? Enter her 'Tunnel of Love'? Get Harry Potter to enter the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Mark! Stop!" I yelled really not wanting to hear his other terms for sex.

"Then call her. I love ya dude, but you gotta man up and stop bein a bitch. You've been making so many excuses as to why you can't call her but I'm calling bullshit and you're not doin anything right now. Trust me, she wants to talk to you just as much as you want to talk to her."

_Mark was right; I really did want to talk to Shawn again. It's been so long though, maybe she forgot about me. I just want to hear her voice again, and look into her beautiful eyes, and hold her soft hands, and kiss her- wait a second; me and Shawn are just friends, what the hell am I thinking about? Maybe I'll call her or something. Nope, got a better idea._

I watched as my manager came by my table and before he could sit down with us I pulled him over to the side.

"Can you do me a huge favor Nick?"

"Yeah man what is it?" He said, ready to help.

"Can you get me a ticket to Thursday's show? I want to save a seat for someone special."

"Sure, no problem."

_This season of DWTS has been awful without Shawn Johnson. Don't get me wrong Kellie's pretty awesome but there's no connection there like the one me and Shawn had. Hell, I've never had a connection like that before. She was perfect and we moved in sync every step that we had taken. There was never any arguing or anger, we always got through everything pretty easily for the most part. The only problem was her emotions; she was never very good at acting. That rumba though, there was no acting; I could see it in her eyes, her face. She was all there, really thinking about spending her last moments with someone special, someone she loved. I have always wanted to ask her about what she was thinking about because it was the only thing that broke through the barriers she had put around her emotions._

_As I traveled home I reminisced about all the days that Shawn and me had spent together, hoping for a rekindle. Maybe inviting her to next week's show will reignite our friendship and we can pick up where we left off. I had to prepare for next week, everything needed to be perfect for her return. I hope she can forgive me for being an idiot these last months, I just need her to make me happy again; bring that spark back into my life. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams are in bold, thoughts in italics.**

Shawn's POV

_As my morning continued it seemed as though Derek was still on my mind. It's not even the first time that it's happened either. Nowadays he's eyes are the first things I think about in the morning and the last things I think about when I go to sleep. I cant even think about all those times in the shower when I thought about his perfect body, his lips on my skin, his hands running along my body- _

"Shawn Johnson!" In the door walked my manager.

"Hey!" I got up and gave him a hug, sitting back on my couch and dragging him with me.

"Hey sweetie. I've got some news for you, but I don't know what you're going to say."

"What'd you mean?"

"I got a call this morning about you going to a taping to Dancing With The Stars because someone saved you a seat. I don't know who it was so don't ask. I will tell you though that they want you to meet them on the stage after the show." He looked a little concerned when he told me this, but my thoughts went straight to Derek.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I practically jumped out of my seat.

"Oh ah ok. Are you sure? You don't even know if it's going to be Derek."

"Why, why would you mention Derek?"

"Shawn, we all saw it. We all know how much he meant to you. I could see the heartbreak in your eyes on the last day of being with him, and I know that it wasn't because you lost. Trust me, I'm as mad at him as you are that he hasn't call you since then and you guys aren't married and having babies. But you have to listen to me Hun," he grabbed my hand, "it might be one of the contestants or some creepy stalker. Just promise me you won't go alone." Worry was washed over his face. That's why I love him; he treated me like I was his sister.

"Why can't you come?" I trusted him with my life.

"I have to stay here and do some work or my boss will kill me but I know that Sabrina is going. Give her a call, I have to leave. Love you." He got up and gave me a quick call before he left.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Sabrina's number, hoping that I could get her instead of the voicemail. Sabrina and I got really close during the All-Star season and has been one of my best friends since then.

"Shawnee, what's goin' on mama?"

"Sab, I need your help."

Derek's POV

"**Derek." I heard some beautiful voice whisper my name into my ear. Rolling over I greeted the perfect woman that matched that voice.**

"**Mornin' beautiful." She smiled at me and I returned the look while I brushed the hair out of her face.**

"**Mommy! Daddy! Cat and Ben won't get uppppp." Whined Becca. **

"**Baby you're seven and they're three," **

"**Finnnnneeeeeeee."**

**I chuckled and got a light slap on the arm. "she's just like you."**

"**No, she's just like you. Now get up and shower, we have a big day ahead of us." **

"**I love you Shawn." I said looking down at the band on my left finger.**

**She laughed her perfect laugh. "I love you too Der."**

The sound of my alarm shook me from my dream. I sighed and rolled out of bed. _Only one day until I get to hold you again._


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn's POV

"I know exactly what you need." Sabrina said with confidence flowing from her pores. She had busted through my door and into my kitchen without me even knowing.

"Jesus!" I jumped three feet in the air.

"Oh sweetie, call me Sabrina," With a smirk she placed 6 bags all from Victoria's Secret on my counter.

"What-how-what are you doing here?"

"You said you needed help, I'm here to help!" she said with a smile on her face.

"I didn't even say what I needed help with. Why did you bring these?" I walked around to give her a hug and gestured to the bags she brought.

"Girl please, I know you like the back of my hand. I know you wanna show off that body for Derek." As soon as she said Derek my head snapped up from the glasses of wine I was pouring.

"What? Why would I wanna do that? Please."

"Shawn, baby, I could see it in your face how hurt you were saying goodbye to him at the after party. And I know I can picture his face when he sees you in these."

She held up a pair of matching see-through lace bra and thong. "Wow, it looks like Victoria was really trying to hide her secret."

"He wants you Shawn and you want him, we all know it."

"What'd you mean we?"

"Oh everyone on the All-Star season, everyone who came to the shows during the season, and pretty much anyone with a computer." She saw my confused face and continued. "Oh please, you should see Tumblr. Those people, those people are veerryy creative if you catch ma drift."

"No, no I'm not catching your drift." _Me and Derek are on Tumblr?_

"The sex scenes in some of those stories make you look like a pornstar with trophies." I spit out most of my wine in the sink and coughed.

"What?!"

"You kinky thing." She smirked and winked at me then opened my computer to show me some of those stories.

After about 4 hours of reading we fell back onto the couch.

"I told you."

"I went from sweet and innocent to full blown pornstar in 3 seconds."

"You're a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets. Grrrrrrr."

"Stop."

"Maybe Derek would like that."

"Like what?" I threw the 2 empty bottles of wine in the recycling bin and returned to my seat.

"Like you being all aggressive like that. Taking charge. Showing him what you really want. You said he never noticed you when you were sweet and innocent towards him. You can still be that Shawn, but behind closed doors you can be sex-goddess Shawn. Show Derek a side of you he hasn't seen before."

"Well how do I start?"

She got up from the couch and ran back to the bags. When Sabrina pulled out her hand the thing on the end of her fingertips caught my eye.

Derek's POV

_I wanted to stay home and get some things ready for Shawn today but because of the show tomorrow I can't. I'm so happy she's coming. You don't meet people like her anymore. Sweet and innocent. The perfect woman to introduce to your parents. One you want to have a family with. It always felt right holding her, dancing with her. She fit right into my side and her head into my neck. Sometimes I got a wif of her sweet smelling shampoo. _

"Derek! Helloooo! Earth to Hough! Dude I swear to God if you're thinking about Shawn naked."

"Whoa, hey now. Why'd you jump to that conclusion?" Mark and I had taken a lunch break during rehearsals.

"You had a smile on your face. You only have that smile when you think about or see Shawn. And I added the last part because she's my little sister and that's not cool man. I will literally kick your ass."

Mark and Shawn had gotten really close when they danced season 8 and Shawn was one of the few people Mark continuously checked up on every once in a while. Even more so now that Shawn was a little older and guys were coming up to her. He felt like he needed to protect her, she was the sister that he never got.

"Dude I did everything you told me. Do you think she knows it was me that gave her the tickets?"

"Yeah she definitely knows. Sabrina and I already talked about it." He brought up the conversation on his phone and showed me.

"Dude!"

"Man relax. She's as excited about this as you are. You meant a lot to her, no? Then calm down and be ya sexy self. She loves you man. "

"She loves me?" _Can that be true? Can she feel the same way?_

"I can see it. Hell we can all see it! We were just waiting for one of you to tell us that you were married."

I smiled wide thinking about my dream last night. That's a life I can see myself having.

"Why did you never make a move?" he continued.

"I didn't know she felt the same. I was hoping she would give me a clue or make the first move."

"She quiet bro. She's sweet and tiny and she's not that kinda girl. She's old fashioned. She deserves to be swept up off of her feet. Treated like she is the only woman in the world. Be given flowers every day. Sabs the same way. And no matter what Der, find time to be together. Have her by your side as much as possible because it's so hard to put them on a plane and wait days until you get to see them again."

Sometimes Mark is an idiot, but he knows what he's talking about.

"There's nothing I want more than to look into those perfect hazel eyes and say 'I love you'. I want to wake up to her smiling face and kiss those amazing lips. I want her to mother my children Mark. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep living my life like this. I'm going to crack soon." Tears were starting to hover in my eyes.

"Guys we gotta get back." Said a troupe member.

"I gotta make a call, fill in for me?" Mark was just there to help choreograph but he might need to take my place tomorrow.

"Of course man. Tell Shawn I love her." He left me alone to make my call.

**Shawn's POV**

"NO NO NO NO NO. I am not using that!"

"Oh come on it's sexy!"

"Have you seen me? I'm not sexy, im cute."

"Shawn trust me you're gonna want it. It makes the sex 20x better. And Derek brings out the sexy in you, so use it! Go for it!" She handed me the pair of fuzzy pick handcuffs and laughed alittle. My face went bright red.

Before Sabrina had the chance to pull out any more surprises I got a phone call.

"It's DEREK!" I practically screamed and Sabrina calmed me down.

"Answer it in a sexy voice."

The liquor in my took over and I answered it. "Hi." I said in the most seductive voice I could.

"Put it on speaker I'll help you." There was no time to question her actions.

"He-hey babe! How've you been?" I could tell by his voice that he was taken back alittle.

"Pretty good, how have you been Der?" Sab wasn't back yet with a pencil and paper so I made up an answer.

"I've been missing you, but otherwise okay I guess. Hey what's that echo in the back round?"

Sabrina finally came back and I started to read everything she wrote. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower when you called and I had to put you on speaker. "

"You-you just got out of the shower?" His voice was stuttering again and I could tell we got him.

"Yeah I had a pretty good workout today, although my sports bra broke halfway through." I mouthed back WTF after covering the phone and glared at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

I could her him move a little on the other end of the phone before answering again, this time with his voice an octave higher than usual.

"That had to be aweful."

"eh."

"So um," his voice was still shaky, "I heard you are coming to the show tomorrow."

"Yeah I can't wait! I have this nice little black dress picked out and the pumps to match." Derek loved those shoes on me; he said they made my legs look incredible.

We heard Derek say "Oh my god." And Sabrina and I started to giggle.

"Keep talkin' babe, I've gotta put some clothes on before someone sees me walking around my apartment naked." Sabrina clapped softly because I thought of that all on my own and I pointed her in the direction of my room.

"Y-you haven't gotten dressed yet-t?"

"You know what, it's hot in here. I'll probably just sleep naked." I smirked. _This wine is going to my head, but I don't want it to stop._

"Derek! Der?" Me and Sab stopped and tried to recognize the voice, but I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Nicey hey sorry I was just talking to Shawn."

"Shawn as in Shawn Johnson? You guys plannin' your date? Shawnie baby, how you doin'?"

"Nicey hey! I'm great how are you?" we looked at each other and smiled since we missed her.

"Girl when you comin' to visit? You've got your boytoy over here getting' all hot and sweaty talkin' to you on the phone. You two have got some catchin' up to do body to body." We heard her pass the phone back to Derek and walk off like she didn't just say any of those things.

"Shawn I-"

"Der it's fine. I've missed her. I've missed this, us. I promise I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about.''

"What happened?" Me and Sabrina were staring at eachother with wide eyes.

"The hotel called and they couldn't get anyones room ready for tomorrow so you have to stay with me and Mark and Sabrina are gonna be too busy having sex at his apartment." She chuckled and I got grossed out.

"Uh-ok."

"And because of my neck we have to share the bed, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah that's ok with me." I looked over to Sabrina who was jumping up and down.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

After I hung up Sab let out the air she was holding. "OH MY GOD YES! I'm packing for you where's your bag?"

I was too tired to disagree. "Please leave me clothes I can wear out in public and that outfit I told Derek I was wearing. I'm going to bed."

"Already on it!" She ran around my room and in and out of my closet looking for clothes to pack for me.

I crawled into bed and set my alarm for the morning so I could finish packing anything I needed.


End file.
